Northwestern University has participated in the NICHD Maternal Fetal Medicine Units Network for the last two cycles, and is applying to continue this participation through 2016. There are no substantial changes to the organization of our Center, with the principal investigator, both alternate principal investigators, and the research coordinator unchanged. Our contributions over the last cycle have included not only high recruitment and data quality rankings, but also major contributions in protocol submissions and trial management. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Despite significant efforts over the past two decades, rates of premature birth in the US have not decreased and remain major causes of perinatal morbidity. The MFMU Network will cooperate to perform research to identify optimal management strategies in this area, as well as in the area of medical complications of pregnancy. We have participated in trials such as the 17-P trial and the BEAM trial which have made major impacts on our field, and we look forward to the opportunity to continue with our contributions.